


Ache

by notarelationship (justpraticing)



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, klaine advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpraticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my works for tumblr's Klaine Advent 2014. Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written anything for a fandom, just dipping a toe or 3 in here.

Kurt jumped as the front door slammed open. Blaine was hopping over the threshold on one leg, the other curled awkwardly under him.

"Hey! What’s wrong?" Kurt rushed to his boyfriend, slipping an arm around his waist for support as Blaine hopped to the couch.

Blaine groaned and pawed at his foot. “It cramped up during rehearsal, and I thought it was fine but it just got worse on the walk home.” He slid onto the floor, wiggling his feet into Kurt’s lap. “Rub?”

"You really should see the physical therapist tomorrow," Kurt said, thumbs kneading into the bottom of Blaine’s aching foot as his boyfriend moaned. "Is that a good moan or a bad moan?"

"All moans are good," Blaine said, gasping as Kurt finally worked out the offending knot. "Can you do the other one too?" He wiggled his other foot still on Kurt’s lap.

Kurt laughed. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he said, without any bite.

"You know how much I like it when you rub my feet," Blaine practically whined. "You’re so good at it." Blaine sighed and wriggled on the floor.

"Yes, I can see how much you’re enjoying it." Blaine’s rapidly tenting sweatpants were a dead giveaway.

"Mmmmhmmm…just like that."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you not wearing any underwear?"

Blaine snuffled a little and lifted his head off the floor, pulling up the elastic at his waist as he peered into his sweats. “Oh look at that. I guess not.” Blaine dropped his head back down to the floor. “But I seem to have another ache you could rub out, if you have the time before dinner.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped Blaine’s feet onto the floor. Blaine let out a tiny ‘oomf’ in response.

"Completely ridiculous," Kurt said, crawling on top of his grinning boyfriend.


End file.
